If Only
by IAmHayleyDaughterOfAthena
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have just spent a great day together when Kurt walks onto the road and gets hit by a car. Kurt is in a Coma and Blaine has learn to face the challenges that come with a boyfriend who has been in a coma for 1 year. Story is better than the summary, by the way and please review, since this is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

I was watching as Kurt crossed the road, still smiling from the wonderful day we had spent together when out of the corner of my eye I saw it. A silver car, speeding towards Kurt, I tried to call out but before I had the chance to, I saw it hit him. Kurt was thrown over the top of the car and onto the road, head first.

I don't remember how I came to be beside Kurt's body, but suddenly I was there. He was bleeding horribly from numerous cuts and his arm stuck out at an angle that terrified me. I was too shocked to speak, and I felt numb just looking at his helpless, mangled body. I felt his beautiful, soft face with my hand and used my free hand to get my phone from my pocket. I then realised we were still on the road and gently picked Kurt up in my arms, bringing him over to the pathway. I dialled 911 and asked for an ambulance. I felt his wrist for a pulse. It was slow and inconstant, but was there none the less.

While I waited I stared at him, wondering how Kurt could manage to still look as gorgeous as ever, even in this state. He was asleep, and I wanted nothing more than to hug him, and feel the warmth of his body against my own, but I didn't for fear of hurting him.

The ambulance came and placed Kurt onto the stretcher and drove away, siren's sounding. I was still in a state of deep shock when I finally stood up, walked across the road to my house, got in my car and drove to the hospital.

"Hi, I'm looking for Kurt, Kurt Hummel", I said desperately to the receptionist at the hospital. "Are you family?" She asked and I couldn't help but notice a note of boredom in her voice. "Um, well no, he's my boyfriend" I choked out, trying my hardest to control myself from running madly through the hospital, checking every room until I found Kurt. "Well I'm afraid if you're not family-" "We're engaged!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I shouldn't have lied, but I was willing to do anything to see him at that moment.

The woman eyed me suspiciously until she sighed and said; "he's in room 63." "Thank you" I said gratefully, before walking as fast as I could manage without running, to room 63.

I reached the room, slightly hesitant to open the door, not knowing exactly what I would see in there, and having the feeling that whatever I saw in there, good or bad, would change my life forever. I took a deep breath and let myself in. The first thing I saw was the heart monitor, and for a dreadful half a second I thought Kurt's heart had stopped, but then I heard a beep, and saw a change in the waves. I sighed in relief and looked around the room for Kurt, which took no time at all, since his bed was right next to the heart monitor.

I walked up to his bed gingerly and gulped as I took in Kurt's injuries, which somehow looked worse against the white of the hospital bed. His arm and most of his face had been bandaged, but I could see that he would need stitches, for the blood was seeping through. Kurt was still asleep and although I knew he couldn't feel it, I took his hand and held it for a few seconds before the doctor who entered the room interrupted my moment.

'Um, who are you?' The doctor seemed confused by my presence in the room. 'Blaine Anderson, I'm Kurt's um, fiancé.' I said, remembering what I had told the receptionist. 'Well Blaine, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave; Kurt is about to have surgery. Strictly speaking no one should have been this room until after the surgery, but no matter.'

I stared at Kurt for a second, squeezed his hand once more and left the room quickly, so that the doctor couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. If I did, Blaine and Kurt would be married or at least engaged by now :)**

I rang Burt and Carole first and Carole picked up. "Hello." She sounded cheerful and I felt terrible about what I was about to tell her. "Hi Carole, it's Blaine." "Oh hi Blaine, what's wrong? You sound troubled. Is Kurt with you cause he really should be getting home." I bit my lip. "Carole, Kurt was in an accident. A car hit him, and he's in hospital. He- He's pretty badly injured." I stumbled on the last words.

"Oh Blaine. We're coming. Have- have you seen him yet?" "Yeah I saw him for a few seconds but he's in surgery now." Carole took a shaky breath. "OK, we'll be right over." I hung up and started calling the members of the glee club, who were also very close friends of Kurt. I rang Rachel first, then Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Sam, Santana and Quinn. It was like a dream, replaying over and over in my mind as I told them each what had happened and they basically all said the same things (except for Brittany, she kept going on about her poor little unicorn- don't ask)

It was only when Carole, Burt and Finn arrived that what happened to Kurt really hit me and suddenly I was crying uncontrollably while Carole tried to comfort me by patting me gently on my arm. If it had been another situation, I would have felt embarrassed, but right now all I could think of was Kurt and the fact that if he hadn't come over to my house today, he would be safe, at home, and not in surgery.

Before long, all the members of the glee club were there in the waiting room. Rachel was pacing dramatically up and down, biting her lip, Brittany was making a poster that read: "Save the Unicurn!" And the others were sitting in an awkward silence, not quite sure what to say or do.

It seemed like we'd been there for hours when the doctor entered the room. "Kurt can see visitors now." We all made our way towards the door, but the doctor stopped us. "Wait you're all here for Kurt?" We nodded, pretty much all in unison. "Sorry. Only family and fiancé allowed." I blushed as everyone looked at me with a confused expression. I said nothing and entered the room behind Finn, Burt and Carole.

I had expected Kurt to be awake, but his eyes were still closed. His face and right arm were covered in stitched, while his left arm-, which now looked like it was now pointing the right way again- was covered with a cast.

"Kurt." Burt said, mostly to himself. He examined his son with caution. "He's in a coma." The doctor said, explaining Kurt's unconscious state. Carole looked as if she was close to tears and Burt was too shocked to speak. "How long is he going to be in a coma?" Finn spoke in a barely audible whisper. "Could be a week, a few months, a couple of years, maybe he'll never wake up. The head injury Kurt sustained was quite bad, and chance of survival is small. I know this is hard to deal with, so I'll leave you alone. "Thanks." Choked out Burt, finally finding the strength to speak again.

While Burt, Finn and Carole sat or stood beside Kurt, I chose to sit down in a hard chair placed at the back of the room. I had already seen Kurt; his family should have the chance to be with his. Besides, I found it impossible to look at Kurt's face and not feel guilty.

"Blaine, what happened to Kurt exactly, you were quite vague over the phone." Carole looked at me with her soft eyes and I gulped. "Well he was crossing the road after we said goodbye when this silver car seemed to come out of no-where. It was quite fast and Kurt was thrown over it and landed on the road." I winced as the scene of the accident replayed in my mind for the 100th time that day, and I felt a shiver go through my body. "The driver didn't even stop or slow down. Then I went up to Kurt and took him over to the sidewalk. I rang the ambulance and then drove to the hospital a few minutes after they left with Kurt." My voice cracked slightly as I remembered his body, covered with deep gashes, the blood staining the concrete beneath.

"Thank goodness you were there Blaine." Burt said and I shook my head silently, even though no one was looking at me. If it weren't for me, Kurt would be at home, safe and uninjured, possibly planning his outfit for the nest day. If only… If only. It was a phrase that summed up my life all too well.

In the nest hour or so, the glee club members were allowed in 2 at a time. They were all shocked by the extent of Kurt's injuries, but they hadn't seen his as I had, with his, sprawled on the concrete, losing way too much blood, and me thinking that he would be dead within the hour.

I went into the waiting room with Rachel, so that more glee members would be allowed in the room. Rachel had already seen him, so she had offered to keep me company.

"So Blaine, what's this about you being Kurt's fiancé?" Rachel said, in an obvious effort to cheer me up. I groaned. So they _had_ heard the doctor. "Well, um I just wanted to see Kurt before he had surgery, and only family were allowed, so I- I lied." Rachel's face darkened considerably and she nodded, as if satisfied with my answer. "It just seemed like the right thing to say at the time. I don't know, I guess I always imagined us growing old together, being together forever. And- and now he may never wake up." Again the tears started falling down my cheeks, and Rachel comforted me, but I could see that she couldn't help but cry, too.

At 8pm, Burt suggested that I go home and try to get some sleep. I was about to argue, but stopped myself, because I knew that either Burt or Carole would be staying overnight with Kurt, and it would be too crowded if I stayed.

I woke up the next day, exhausted. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to release the tension from the headache that was forming. I walking to the bathroom to get ready for school and looked into the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and I looked rather like I had been crying. But why would I be crying? I gasped as I remembered the events that had taken place the previous day. No. NO. The memories of the hospital and Kurt's body came flooding back like a bad dream and instantly my headache worsened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the people who put my story on alert and thank you to ****AislingCrowe18 for reviewing :) I know that last chapter wasn't written that well (it was 3 in the morning when I wrote it) but I hope you enjoy chapter 3. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee… It would probably be really boring if I did **

I wanted to stay home that day, but we had a big math test that I didn't want to miss, so I went. As I walked the corridors of McKinley, I sighed. It wasn't the same without Kurt. Heck, nothing was the same without Kurt. I caught my breath at the thought of him and I lowered my head, making my way slowly to my locker.

"You ok Blaine?" Santana whispered to me after the test had finished. I was confused as to why she was talking to me, I mean we weren't enemies or anything, but we weren't exactly close either. "You know, with Kurt in hospital and all." I groaned. It was hard enough trying not to think about Kurt every second of the day without people reminding me all the time. "Yeah, I'm fine." I could see she didn't believe me, but luckily she had the sense to leave well enough alone.

By the end of the day, Santana wasn't the only one to ask how I was doing or try to comfort me. When Artie asked me, I cracked. "You know what? I'm not alright, I'm sick of everyone feeling sorry for me, when they should be feeling sorry for Kurt, he's the one in a coma!" I practically spat in Artie's face. "I'm sorry Blaine." He muttered quickly and then wheeled himself away. 'No I-" I tried to call after him, but he was already out of earshot

That night I visited Kurt again. He still hadn't woken up and he was in pretty much the same state as yesterday. I held his hand and sang to him the song that I sang to him the day he left Dalton.

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.

My voice cracked slightly as a tear trickled down my cheek, but I sang on.

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it, somewhere only we know?

This could be the ending of everything

So why don't we go somewhere only know

Somewhere only we know

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute, why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go? So why don't we go?

Oh, this could be the end of everything

So why don't we go somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know

Somewhere only we know

I remembered how- after I had finished singing when I sang to him at McKinley- Kurt had whispered in my ear: "I'm never saying goodbye to you." And I said the same words to him now, followed with a promise. "I promise Kurt, that I will visit you everyday that you are stuck in here, even if it ends up being forever." And I didn't know whether he had heard me or not, but I knew that I would keep my promise, no matter what.

-One Year Later—

I made my way once again to Kurt's room, a room I could now find blindfolded. Although I was still doing the same thing, a lot as changed in the last year. Rachel has gone to New York (she was devastated when it dawned on her that Kurt wouldn't be joining her), Finn has joined the army, Mercedes has just released her 2nd album; everyone's gone their separate ways. Except Kurt. He was still lying down in that bed, eyes closed, heart beating slowly.

Thankfully most of his visible injuries had healed and his cast had been off for a while now, but he still wasn't awake. "Hey Kurt." I said as brightly as I could manage. After coming everyday for the last 370 days, I had learned that it was best not to get too low, but to try to stay upbeat, for both my sake and Kurt's. After all, I didn't want him to wake up with me weeping by his side. I still had hope. Sometimes it was the only thing that kept me going. People kept telling me to move on and get a boyfriend, but I stayed faithful to Kurt. I couldn't give up on him. Not yet.

I sat down in my usual chair beside Kurt and started reading "Wicked" aloud to him. When I paused at the end of the first chapter, I noticed a change in the speed of Kurt's heartbeat on the heart monitor, and it quickened to almost the normal rate. As Kurt's heat beat faster, so did mine. I held my breath, as if waiting for something to happen. That's when I saw Kurt's fingers move. It was ever so slight, so slight that I could've imagined it.

Then the impossible happened. Kurt's eyelids began to open, and for the first time in over a year, I saw his beautiful glasz eyes. I was pretty sure my heart stopped beating then, and I almost pinched myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Kurt looked dazed and I took a deep breath as he lifted his head. This was actually happening. He was waking up. I hardly dared to believe it.

When Kurt saw me he seemed confused. I looked in his eyes, searching for a sign of recognition that I had expected. Kurt opened his mouth and I leaned forward to hear what he had to say. "Who- who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So here is chapter 4. I am very grateful for the alerts and the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

My mouth fell open as I took in what Kurt had said. I thought I had thought of every possible problem that could occur when Kurt woke up- months of recovery, mental issues, Kurt not being able to walk- but I had never considered that he wouldn't remember who I was. "Kurt, it's me, Blaine."

"I- I don't know a Blaine, sorry. Where am I anyway?" I gulped, still in shock from Kurt waking up. "You're in hospital. You were hit by a car." "What? Where's my dad?" Kurt sat up suddenly, looking around the room. "He and Carole came this morning, I need to text them that you've woken up…" "Carole? Who's Carole? And why isn't dad here? And why are you here? I don't even know who you are!" I knew Kurt was only angry because he was so confused, but it hurt me deeply to hear him yell at me like that.

"Carole is your stepmother." I said gently, wondering how much he did remember. "Dad's married?" Kurt looked like he'd been slapped in the face. "How long have I been asleep for?" "A year." I replied, my voice shaking. Kurt became speechless and tried to comprehend what I had told him.

I took the silence as an opportunity to text Burt about what had happened. "Come quickly." I wrote. "Kurt's awake." I was unable to express any emotion through the text, for I wasn't sure how I felt myself. When he found his voice again, Kurt swallowed and said: "And… how do I know you?" "I'm your boyfriend, Kurt." He looked aghast. "What? But I haven't even come out yet!" Kurt looked scared, like it was too much information for him to take in at once. "I think you have amnesia, Kurt." Kurt shook his head in frustration and even though I had told myself not to cry when Kurt awoke, I let the salty water drop trickle down my cheek until it left my face and splashed onto my lap.

The doctor came in after Kurt had been awake for a few minutes. He took a few tests, asked Kurt a few questions and left, without acknowledging my presence or even seeming happy about Kurt waking up. Kurt questioned me again -after the doctor had left- rather sharply, and I could see he was trying to put the pieces together. Burt and Carole soon arrived, beaming. I stood up as they came in -muttered that I should be going- and left.

When I got home I sent an email to all the past and present glee club members, telling them the news. I didn't know how much of them he would actually remember. I cursed as I considered that maybe the only people Kurt had forgotten were Carole and I. Maybe what we had wasn't that special at all. Maybe I had just made it all up in my head. No. I pushed the thought away. What we had was real. We were in a committed, loving relationship. Or at least I was.

I had fallen asleep with my head resting on the desk, and as a result, my neck was aching horribly when I woke up, but I didn't move to stretch it out. What was the point in moving anyway? I had taken the time to visit Kurt every day for the last 370 days and he didn't even remember me. Was this some kind of cruel joke that the universe was playing on me? Because I didn't find it very funny.

When I had calmed down a bit, I checked my phone. Burt had sent me a text saying that the doctor had told him that Kurt's memory was likely to improve with time, but we shouldn't be surprised if it didn't. I closed my eyes, hands trembling. I tried to summon the hope that I had had for the last year, but I couldn't. What if Kurt _never_ remembered me? Would I be able to make him fall in love with him again? Or would he always see me as a creepy guy who claimed to be his boyfriend and tried to look after him?

Despite my anger at the whole situation, I went to Kurt the next day, not willing to break my promise just yet, but I made sure he was asleep when I came in. I couldn't stand him looking at me like I was a stranger. I sat down beside Kurt and watched him silently. His chest gently rose and fell as he breathed. His hair was perfectly styled "like the old days". He had styled it yesterday; apparently he couldn't stand having 'bed hair' any longer.

I frowned, as part of a chain was visible around Kurt's neck, half covered by his clothes. I didn't know he wore a chain. I reached forward to look at it closer, trying not to wake Kurt up. I felt the chain –warmed by his body heat- and undid it, pulling it off so that I could inspect it further. I saw that the word 'courage' was on the chain and I caught my breath as I realised that it was the chain I had given to Kurt, some 2 years prior, before we were together.

-Flashback—

"Kurt, before you go back to McKinley, I want you to have something." Kurt looked back as me over his shoulder. "What?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. I moved my fingers to my neck and undid the chain that hung there. It had the word 'courage' in the middle of it and I handed it to Kurt, so that he could have it when we confronted that bully, Karovsky.

"Here. " I said simply. "I already know that you're courageous Kurt, but I thought that this would help." Kurt smiled and me said thanks and I walked away, smiling, wishing the best for Kurt, but also wishing that I would see him again.

-End Flashback—

Kurt still had this? He must have been wearing it the whole time he was been in the coma, but since he hadn't moved his head till now, I had never seen it. I cupped it in my hand and didn't even notice that Kurt had woken up.

"Hey, what are you doing with that? It's mine! A- a boy gave it to me." Kurt seemed to struggle with a memory for a moment, as if trying to remember whom that boy was, before regaining his anger. "Give it back. I don't know who you are and now you're touching my stuff. Just go away!" I cringed and the forcefulness and the sting of the words and I made my way quickly and wordlessly out of the room. I waited for the tears to come; but for the first time, they didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts and for the people who put this as favourite story! I am very grateful! I am only 14, so my writing is not that great, but I hope you are enjoying it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, but don't worry, I will someday…. mwahaha**

I didn't go to school the next day. And then it was the weekend. Burt had told me that Kurt was sorry for what he said. 'You know what Kurt?', I felt like screaming, 'me too. I'm sorry for wasting my time, thinking we had something. I took a deep breath and calmed down. 'It wasn't Kurt's fault. Heck, you'd be angry too if you had no memory of the last 3 and a half years,' I told myself.

But it still hurt. Kurt didn't love me. He might've once, but he sure as hell didn't anymore. The reason it hurt so much was because I still loved him. I was distracted from my thoughts when my phone beeped, indicating a new message. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw the text was from Burt. I opened it and read: "Come to the hospital, Kurt wants to see you." I sighed. I highly doubted that he genuinely wanted to see me, but I decided to go, anyway.

When I arrived at the hospital I made my way –almost reluctantly- to Kurt's room. When I opened the door, I saw Kurt, taking a few shaky steps, leaning slightly on Carole for support. The outfit he was wearing took my breath away. He had obviously picked it out himself. It consisted of a white shirt -buttoned all the way to the top-, a black vest, and black skinny jeans, with a cream-coloured scarf on top.

For a moment I forgot that Kurt didn't remember me and without thinking, I said: "You look beautiful." Kurt, Carole and Burt looked at me, noticing my presence for the first time. Kurt blushed and when I realised what I had said, I did too. "Look, I'm sorry, Blaine- was it? I shouldn't have yelled. I was angry that I didn't remember anything, and for some reason that chain was special, but I just can't remember why." I smiled sadly at him.

"Kurt, I gave that chain, when we first met." I lowered my eyes. "Oh." I heard murmur. "So you're the boy…" It was a rhetorical question, but I nodded anyway. I could feel Kurt's eyes on my face and I looked up. There was an awkward silence for a moment, but Carole soon broke it.

"You know, Blaine, Kurt is allowed 3 hours out of the hospital today, maybe you could take this opportunity to have coffee together, it would be good for Kurt's memory. " She was obviously setting us up, and I realised how weird it was to be set up on a date with your boyfriend. "Only if Kurt wants to," I said carefully, sure that Kurt would refuse. Kurt thought for a second. "Well it would be nice to get out of this room and I haven't had a coffee in ages…" I couldn't believe my ears; Kurt was agreeing to have coffee with me? After what had happened the other day?

"Oh, wonderful!" Carole exclaimed as Kurt walked towards the door. When he approached me, he stumbled, but I caught and steadied him. "Remember, you have to be back in 3 hours." "Of course." I said, smiling at Carole and Burt. But in my mind I seriously doubted that we would make it through even one hour.

"Here's your coffee." I handed Kurt the cup and sat down across the table from him. "You know my coffee order?" Kurt cast a questioning look my way, raising an eyebrow. "Of course I do." I replied, as I remembered the first time Kurt had asked me that question. He took a cautious sip of his coffee, and began to relax, as the coffee seemed to taste familiar.

"I'm really sorry Blaine, for the way I treated you the other day." "It's fine Kurt, I understand." "No, it's not fine. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you like that." Kurt hesitated. "It's just frustrating, I just suddenly wake up and everything is different. There's a huge gap in my life. I remember a few faces, moments, feelings, but not much else. And I'm sure you're a really nice guy, but I can't be your boyfriend. I'm sorry. I would love it if we could be friends though." I swallowed and it took me a while for me to register that he was breaking up with me. "Friends it is then", I tried not to let him see my despair that we were drifting apart at such a rate that I knew it would be very hard- if not impossible- to be the way we were ever again.

After that, Kurt seemed relieved, and more comfortable with having me around. I chatted with my 'new' friend for about 15 minutes about how depressing hospitals were, when Kurt suddenly asked about his last 2 and half years of high school. I found myself telling him the stories he had once told me about his sophomore year, how he had come out of the closet, and about the start of glee club. Apparently the last thing Kurt could remember was singing "Mr Cellophane" as his audition to the glee club.

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn… you're telling me they all joined glee?" Kurt sounded amazed. "Yeah," I chuckled at Kurt's reaction. "Oh and did I tell you that Quinn got pregnant that year? According to you she cheated on Finn with Puck, or something like that, and had a beautiful baby girl." Kurt's mouth opened at the drama of it. "Wow glee club sounds like a soap opera." Kurt laughed, with a wondering look on his face. I smiled gently; genuinely glad for him. 'He may not remember me, and we may never be together again' I thought briefly, 'But at least he's happy.' And that was all that mattered.

When 2 hours had gone by, we had run out of things to talk about and so I suggested we head back to the hospital. Kurt nodded and I helped him up from his chair and walked with him back to my car, where we drove in silence, as friends.

On Monday I took down all my pictures of Kurt from inside my locker. After all, it was weird to have multiple pictures of your friend in your locker, held up with love heart magnets. I felt tears sting my eyes as I look down the last one. It had been taken about a year ago, a few weeks before Kurt's accident. It was of Kurt and I at his senior prom, posing on a dinosaur and pulling faces. I bit my lip as I saw how gorgeous Kurt looked in it and I quickly placed it in my 'photo' box, full of memories that Kurt and me had shared. I closed it slowly, as if the closing of that box signified the end of Klaine. But then I realised that Klaine had ended one year ago, the day that Kurt was hit by a car.

**I know that was a terrible ending, but I can't think of what else to write at the moment. Thank you again and please, pretty please with cherries on top review! See you on the flipside! (whatever that means…..)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So, I re-read the ending of chapter 5 and realised that some of you might have gotten the impression that that was the end of the story. When I said it was a 'terrible ending', I meant for the end of the chapter. I'm sorry; I should have made it clearer.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**In this chapter (and probably the rest of the chapters), I am going to write in third person, just so I can switch between Kurt and Blaine's thoughts. Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! Anyway, on with the story…**

Kurt was in a 'meeting' with a memory specialist, with Burt and Carole. They had been at this for an hour now, and Kurt wasn't making any progress. Wasn't there some medicine he could take to get his memory back? Kurt groaned as the doctor asked what thing's, 'snippets' he remembered after singing 'Mr Cellophane.'

"I don't know… I remember a face, and someone handing me a chain. That was Blaine, he thought to himself. "I remember a- a voice, saying that they where gunna kill me if I did… something." Kurt shuddered. Questions went through his head as he remembered, like 'who was it? And why would they day something like that?'. He would've asked him parents, but they were under strict orders from the doctor, not to tell him anything, because he wanted Kurt to figure it out by himself.

'And I remember- I remember nothing! This is useless. I'm never going to remember, and you're not even telling me anything! Did something happen in the past 3 years that you don't want me to know about or do you just enjoy keeping me in the dark?" Kurt's anger grew and he did the best he could to storm out of the room, with his parents left staring at the door, the shock evident in their eyes.

Blaine sat down in front of his keyboard and started to play the chords to the song; 'Nothing Lasts Forever", and he began to sing.

It is so easy to see

Dysfunction between you and me

We must free up these tired souls

Before the sadness kills us both

I tried and tried to let you know

I love you but I'm letting go

It may not last but I don't know

Just don't know

If you don't know

Then you can't care

And you show up

But you're not there

But I'm waiting

And you want to

Still afraid that I will desert you

Everyday

With every worthless word we get more far away

The distance between us makes it so hard to stay

But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe

It hurts but it may be the only way

A bed that's warm with memories

Can heal us temporarily

But misbehaving only makes

The ditch between us so damn deep

Built a wall around my heart

I'll never let it fall apart

Strangely I wish secretly

It would fall down while I'm asleep

If you don't know

Then you can't care

And you show up

But you're not there

But I'm waiting

And you want to

Still afraid that I will desert you, babe

Everyday

With every worthless word we get more far away

The distance between us makes it so hard to stay

But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe

It hurts but it may be the only way

Though we have not hit the ground

It doesn't mean we're not still falling,

Oh I want so bad to pick you up

But you're still too reluctant to accept my help

What a shame, I hope you find somewhere to place the blame

But until then the fact remains

Everyday

With every worthless word we get more far away

The distance between us makes it so hard to stay

Nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe

It hurts but it may be the only way

Everyday

With every worthless word we get more far away

The distance between us makes it so hard to stay

But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe

It hurts but it may be the only way

Blaine sighed as he played the last note or the song. It summed up his and Kurt's relationship pretty well, unfortunately. Blaine would sometimes spend hours almost wishing that Kurt had never come to his house that day, a year before.

-Flashback—

Kurt and Blaine were cooking brownies in Blaine's kitchen. Blaine was stirring the mixture together, with Kurt watching over him. "Blaine, you have to get the sides as well, not just the middle." Kurt scolded with a smirk. "Show me", whispered Blaine in a flirtatious voice. Kurt laughed out loud and stood behind Blaine, his chest touching Blaine's back. He took Blaine's hand in his and stirred the mixture with him, making sure he mixed in the mixture at the sides of the bowl.

Blaine dropped the spoon and turned around to Kurt. "Why do you have to be so distracting?" He asked Kurt in a playful tone. "Oh, it's the way I am." Kurt replied, before both boys leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle, but full of love.

"Shouldn't we get back to cooking?" Kurt smiled sheepishly. "Buzz kill." Blaine muttered, but he too, had a smile on his face. They continued mixing, until Kurt was satisfied with the consistency of it. Then together they put it on a tray, smoothed it out and placed the brownies in the oven.

Once the brownies were in the oven, Blaine and Kurt went to sit on the couch in front of the TV, where the sound of music was playing. They snuggled comfortably for a few minutes, watching Julie Andrews belting out the notes of the first song.

"Kurt can you turn it off for a second? I need to talk to you about something." Kurt looked confused, and turned off the TV. "What is it Blaine?" Blaine took a breath. "I know it's silly, but I really don't want you to go to New York. I know we'll Skype and see each other every weekend… but it wont be the same. And- and what if we drift apart?"

Kurt held Blaine's hand and looked him in the eyes. "Blaine. I love you. So much that it scares me sometimes. You are the only certainty in my future, and it kills me that you wont be there with me for a year, but you will be with me, in my heart, everyday."

"So you won't forget me while you're off being fabulous in New York?" Blaine joked, reassured by his boyfriends words. "Are you kidding me? I couldn't forget you even if I tried!" Kurt laughed. Blaine placed his head on Kurt's shoulder and sighed. "I love you", he said, and Kurt's smile widened. "I love you too." And they kissed, neither boy wanting this moment to end.

-End Flashback—

**Well there you go, Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it and please review! Reviews make me happy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not uploading in ages. I'd like to say I have an excuse, but I've just been really lazy. Anyway it's the holidays in a week, so I'll be uploading more often. Enjoy this chapter and sorry in advance for what happens… (I always handwrite my chapters before typing, so it's already written). This chapter is longer than my others to make up for my lack of updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee… Still not sure if that is a good or bad thing….**

Blaine was walking. Where, he could not be sure. His head hurt from thinking about Kurt. He just wanted everything to be back to normal. He remembered how scared he had been that Kurt was going to New York, but now he would give anything for Kurt to be in New York, still in love with Blaine, with the promise of never forgetting him.

He had heard that Kurt had been allowed out of hospital, and now he stayed with his parents. Blaine was wondering if he should visit Kurt, even though it always hurt him to see Kurt in pain and not be able to comfort him. Blaine wished Kurt could comfort him too, because he felt like his heart had been wrenched from his chest, leaving a hole that only Kurt could fill.

Blaine decided to visit Kurt. He approached his door when he arrived and rang the doorbell, but he didn't expect anyone to answer, because Burt's car wasn't in sight. He waited there for a few minutes before he started to walk away. He was halfway down the driveway when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Blaine?" Kurt called curiously. Blaine whipped around fast. "Kurt." He breathed and started walking back towards the door. Blaine looked at Kurt's face and saw that he had been crying recently. Kurt kept his head down, trying to hide his red eyes and face. He left the door open and made his way over to the couch, where he had obviously sitting before Blaine had come. Kurt gestured Blaine to join him and Blaine hesitantly walked into the house.

Blaine chose to sit on an armchair, thinking that sitting on the same- rather small- couch as Kurt might be crossing some sort of boundary. There was silence for a few seconds, when Kurt started crying again.

Blaine- who couldn't bear to see Kurt in such a vulnerable state- moved over to his couch to comfort him. He then put his arms around Kurt; holding him, almost forgetting that they were just friends.

"Sh… It's ok, it's ok." Blaine comforted and for some reason Kurt cried even harder. He continued to sob and he buried his face into Blaine's t-shirt; which was getting progressively wetter.

After a few minutes, Kurt calmed down and pulled away from Blaine's arms. Blaine looked at his friend and asked quietly; "what's wrong?" Kurt gulped. "I-I just remembered something." "What was it?" Blaine's voice was unbearably soft as he considered that Kurt had remembered him. 'But then, why was he crying?' Blaine thought. 'Oh god, maybe he remembers me and realises he doesn't love me!' He shook his head at this thought, knowing it couldn't be true.

"A voice." Kurt swallowed. "Telling me that they were going to kill me." Blaine's heart stopped. 'Of all the things to remember, he remembers this? If anything were going to stop Kurt from wanting to remember his past it would be this. After all, who would want to dwell on a past that seemed to be full of pain?' Blaine's head was pounding with this information.

"It's ok, Kurt. He- he didn't mean it." "How do I know that? I don't even know who he is and no one will tell me a thing!" Kurt seemed so lost, and it tore at Blaine's heart to see him like this. He wanted so much to comfort him, and before he knew it, his lips were on Kurt's.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, before Kurt pulled back, a look of shock on his face. "No." He whispered, more to himself then to Blaine. "I can't do this. I thought we could just be friends… but I don't think you're ready for it. I just need some time and I don't think we should see each other for a while." Kurt said this all very quickly and quietly and then he rushed up the stairs, leaving Blaine on the couch, still trying to comprehend the sequence of events that had unfolded before his eyes.

The next few days were torture for Blaine. He cried a lot and didn't go to school. He missed Kurt. He missed his perfect hair, his sense of style, his romantic side, his consideration, his smile, and the way their bodies fitted perfectly together, as if shaped by a mould. He missed Kurt so much that it hurt him severely to wake up each morning, because he could now only be with Kurt in his dreams.

After a week of grieving, Blaine that he had no more tears left. No emotions. He simply didn't care anymore. He woke up, got dressed, went to school, came home, did homework and slept. He took freezing cold showers some days, and boiling hot showers on other days, trying to feel something, anything. Now that he didn't have Kurt, even as a friend, nothing else mattered. He would sometimes burn from the heat of the showers, and hardly notice.

Blaine wished he could feel something, but even the photos of Kurt from his locker could evoke no emotion. Blaine would look at Kurt's face, recognise the beauty, but not truly know the person who that face belonged to. They might as well have never met. 'And maybe that was all for the best.' Blaine thought dully. It wasn't like he didn't remember who Kurt was; it was just that he didn't know him. The Kurt he knew- the one he was in love with- didn't exist anymore. The person, who Kurt had become, was not only a different person, but also a stranger.

2 months later

Blaine shut his book with a sigh. He had finished his 6th novel that week and he had nothing to do. He could have gone to Tina's party, but the thought of it didn't excite him much. Nothing excited him much nowadays. It was summer, and Blaine should have been working to pay for college, which was closer than he was ready for, but since his grandparents had promised to cover all his college expenses, there wasn't much point. He couldn't think of a good summer job anyway. Working at a clothing store? No. It reminded him too much of Kurt and his passion for shopping. Being a waiter at a café? It reminded him of all the coffee's they had shared together. "Oh, Kurt, I wonder what you're doing now." Blaine asked aloud to the universe.

"I remember! I finally remember! Blaine. I love you." Kurt was overjoyed that his memory had come back, but he was also confused about his feelings. As soon as he had remembered Blaine, he was overcome with happiness and love and he realise how much Blaine meant to him. But what was he going to do? Just ring Blaine and say: 'Hey, I got my memory back, I love you,'?

Kurt was lying on his bed when he remembered Blaine and all the moments they had spent together, including their first kiss. Kurt loved Blaine, and now they could be together forever, like they always wanted.

Now Kurt was pulling on his shoes and leaving his house in a rush. He got in his car and drove to Blaine's house, not knowing how he remembered the address. He parked his car outside the house and knocked on the front door.

Blaine walked slowly downstairs to get the door, slightly frustrated at whoever had chosen to make him move from his bedroom. He had become very bitter in the last 2 months and he generally hated the world.

Blaine opened the door to find Kurt, with a huge smile on his face, almost jumping with excitement. "Blaine! I remembered you and I love you and we can be together forever!" Blaine stood in a shocked silence for a moment, before he became angry again. "Oh you think its that easy? You can just forget me, tear my heart apart with your teeth, and then come back months later and think we can just be together? No. It doesn't work like that. I don't visit you in hospital every single bloody day for a year only to have you wake up and cast me aside like I'm useless trash." Blaine's voice was dangerously soft and bitter and the words cut through Kurt like a blade.

"Blaine, please, I- I love you." Kurt choked, tears streaming down his face. "Yeah, and you know what hurts the most? I love you too. Now get the hell out of my house and I never want to see you ever again." Blaine slammed the door on Kurt's face and leaned against it, the water falling down his face and soaking his t-shirt, unaware that on the other side of the door, Kurt was doing the exact same thing.

**I am so sorry! I honestly didn't mean this to happen. It just happened, I have no control whatsoever over my stories! It'll get better, I hope… Oh I am so angry with myself. Klaine isn't supposed to be like this, it's not right. Klaine is supposed to be happy and klainebows and love. Ah well. I wonder what'll happen next? I have no idea. Anyway thank you for reading and please review because I need to no whether I'm horrible at writing or not. Until next time, this is Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was a little harder to write than the others. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter out soon. I have noticed that most people like the have written a bit or all of their following chapter before uploading another chapter, but I can't do that, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. So there are 3 songs in this chapter, because they fit the story really well and I like to think of this chapter as a glee episode, sort of. The first song is "A Year Ago Today" by Delta Goodrem (if you've heard it or are going to, I imagine Blaine singing an octave lower), the second is "On My Own" (the glee version) and the third is "Fix You" by Coldplay. Anyway, on with the story.., Enjoy!**

- Flashback to 365 days after Kurt's crash-

Blaine was sitting beside Kurt's bed, strumming his guitar softly. "This year has gone so fast, yet so slow Kurt. To see you every day, and you not waking up, well honestly it's heartbreaking. But I still love you, Kurt, and I always will. I'm never giving up on you." Blaine looked at Kurt's face and he smiled sadly, before he started to sing.

Another year older

A little bit stronger

A little bit wiser than? a year ago today

Looking over my shoulder

I was so much younger then

I can't believe what happened

A year ago today

And I just can't forget about it

It wouldn't mean a thing

You went away

A year ago today

Another year gone by

Oh the tears have run dry

Life seemed so unkind

A year ago today

And I just can't understand it

And I don't think I ever will

You went away

A year ago today

And I just can't understand it

And I don't think I ever will

You went away

A year ago today

And how many times have I questioned myself

What more could I do

And how many times did I fool myself

Over you oh? yeah

You've gotta pick yourself up,

Take another look

And dust yourself off cause life's too good,

I'll say it to myself and I'll say it again

Lover will never end

And though we're so far apart

You're forever in my heart

Another year older

A little bit stronger

On this anniversary

You're watching over me

You went away

A year ago today

You went away

A year ago today

"You mean the world to me Kurt. If I lost you, my world would be nothing but pain." And although Kurt remained as motionless as ever, Blaine imagined his smile and his voice telling Blaine that he was never saying goodbye to him.

True to his word, Blaine was shattered. From the moment he had slammed the door on Kurt, all emotions came flooding back. He was no longer numb; in fact he was quite the opposite. It was as if his body was made of pain. Everything hurt. The sting of the wind, even though it was summer, felt like a whip against his cheeks. It was odd how hot things didn't affect him; only the cold caused his trembling and weakness. Only the cold re-opened the wound in his heart, time and time again.

Kurt was not in a much better state. Every memory of Blaine brought tears, and he almost wished he had never remembered Blaine. Because although at first it was amazing, having all these beautiful memories about Blaine, remembering how safe he felt in his arms, how loved he felt when Blaine gave him gifts, even though there wasn't a special occasion. His days with Blaine were the happiest of his life, but now, the memories hurt more than they helped. Blaine had rejected him, and –despite what Blaine had said to explain his anger- Kurt had now idea why.

'I know you're in pain. Please let me help.' Blaine read the text through multiple times and for a second he was tempted to reply. To tell Kurt how much he was suffering. To beg for his forgiveness and to say how much he loved Kurt, even though that feeling couldn't be expressed through words.

But Blaine didn't; simply because it was easier. Easier not to reply, to not admit his feelings to anyone. It was hard enough to admit them to himself. He had thought he could just forget. Move on, and never look back. Now, he knew that was impossible. Kurt would always be a part of him, and even if he wasn't a part of his future, he would forever have Blaine's heart, whether he knew it or not.

Blaine had thought the fact that he didn't reply to Kurt's text would mean that Kurt would give up; but he didn't. He sent texts often, mostly concerning Blaine's pain, but occasionally concerning his own pain.

On a fairly uneventful Tuesday, Blaine received yet another text that said simply: 'I need you.' Blaine's breath caught in his throat and just as he was recovering from the words, another text appeared on his phone. Again, it contained three words. Three words that made Blaine burst into tears and throw his phone across the room in anxiety. And there the phone stayed, bearing from Kurt; a text that held the seemingly harmless words: 'I love you.'

'Why on earth did I send that?' Kurt thought, wishing he could somehow take it back. 'It's obvious Blaine is suffering, this is going to kill him.' As much as Kurt hurt right now, he cared more about how Blaine was feeling. He wanted to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be ok, but he knew it wasn't. Kurt hurt too, but mostly for Blaine's sake, because he wouldn't have acted the way he did if he wasn't in pain.

Then, that question passed through his mind; a question that had haunted him for the last few weeks, since is last encounter with Blaine. Did Blaine really love him, or had he moved on, and had made that speech simply because he didn't love Kurt anymore and wanted him out of his life. Maybe Blaine had acted so bitter and angry, just to ensure that Kurt would never contact him again, because Blaine no longer cared about him.

"Again, I'm sorry, I know this is short notice, but I just recently got my memory back, after a car accident last year, and I really wanted to start college." The woman behind the desk nodded. "Yes, well let's hear what you've got then."

Kurt cleared his throat and began to sing the song that he thought would not only show his skills, but also expressed the way he felt about his relationship with Blaine.

On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone

I walk with him 'til morning

Without him, I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me

In the rain

The pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say there's a way for us

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him, the world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

I love him

But every day I'm learning

All my life I've only been pretending

Without me, his world will go on turning

The world is full of happiness that I have never known

I love him

I love him

I love him...

But only on my own...

As Kurt sang the final note, the woman raised her eyebrows. It had been a long time since she had encountered a voice like his. "Well, Kurt, I must say I am pleasantly surprised. Nothing is set in stone as of yet, but I'd say there's a very good chance that we'll be seeing you here at the start of the college year- despite your late application. I'm sure we can find a spot for you."

Kurt smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, for his mind was somewhere else. His mind was always somewhere else nowadays. Nonetheless he was pleased with himself. It may not be NYADA, but it was a start. "Thank you." Kurt gathered his bag and left the room, wishing –not for the first time- that he had Blaine to share this moment with.

Kurt was not exactly psyched about going to Kent State, but he knew NYADA wasn't going to be an option for him for at least another year, when he would be able to apply again, since he had missed the application date. Besides, he needed to be close to his doctors, so that they could continue to monitor his and give him treatment. Although Kurt knew it was sensible and logical to wait a year, he still wished he could be in New York. Little did he know that Blaine was thinking the same thing.

Blaine didn't know why he had decided to go to Kent State –maybe because it was close, maybe because being in New York wouldn't feel right without Kurt, or maybe he still couldn't bear the thought of being too far away from Kurt. Whatever the reason, Blaine had been accepted and was going. Maybe one day he would go off to New York, but he wasn't ready to start over. Not yet.

3 weeks later

The sun shone dimly into Blaine's room, but didn't provide any heat, as it was autumn; a time when the sun's only purpose seemed to be to provide light.

Blaine was bored out of his mind. He had been to two lectures that day –both before 11:30am, and he had finished all his 'homework' about an hour ago. He wasn't in the mood to sing, or play his guitar, and he hadn't brought any books to read.

After 10 minutes or so of sitting on his bed, Blaine decided it would be a better use of his time if he walked around the campus, familiarizing himself with the place where he now lived. He chose not to take his phone, which was still crawling with texts that Kurt kept sending. The last one Blaine had read before he had turned off his phone a week ago read: 'I can fix you. Give me a chance to help.'

Blaine didn't need his help. Well maybe he did, but he certainly wasn't going to admit it -especially not to Kurt. He walked out of his room, slamming the door behind him, trying to take out some of his anger. Anger directed to Kurt, the person driving the car that hit Kurt, but most of all, himself.

Blaine walked down the corridor, hands in his pockets, eyes cast down, his curly hair at its messiest. With every step he became stronger, but less like the person he used to be. 'Kurt wasn't the one who changed.' He thought to himself, finally realizing why he was so angry. 'You were.'

Blaine had been walking for 10 minutes, when he reached the other side of the campus, where there were a few lecture theatres and more dorms. He was walking past the rooms when he heard it. That voice. He could recognize it anywhere. Blaine's heart stopped when he realized the voice was singing. He inched closer to the door ad pressed his ear against it.

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down on your face

And I...

Tears stream down on your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down on your face

And I...

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Blaine felt the tears build up in his eyes, but there was nothing he could do to stop them. Why he was crying, he wasn't 100% sure. Was it because he instantly regretted every bad word he ever said to Kurt, and hated himself even more now? Was it the overwhelming love that came flooding back, filling the hole in his heart? Was it the fact that his voice –Kurt's voice- was the one he had longed to hear for over a year, and one he wished to hear for the rest of his life? Or was it all these things and more?

Blaine was hardly thinking when he placed his hand on the doorknob, and turned it with ease, pushing slightly to let the door swing open.

There was Kurt. Sitting on the couch, water falling off his face in the same way as Blaine. Blaine took in Kurt's eyes, which had shot up to look at who was entering his room. Kurt looked shocked, and there was a moment of silence before Blaine started to speak. "I'm so, so sorry Kurt."

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts and favorites Please review, and I'm sorry about my bad description of university, I live in Australia, and I don't know anything about universities in the USA. So excuse my bad knowledge on the subject. Anyway, I'm thinking there will be about 2 more chapters after this so yeah BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! First of all I am so sorry, I know I haven't uploaded in forever, but I felt this chapter deserved more time put into it than the others as it is the last chapter… and I was being a twinge lazy. Anyway… Enjoy!**

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked slowly, the disbelief evident in his voice. "I go to college here." Blaine replied, although it was obvious that he was desperate to add to his apology. "No, I mean here, in my room. I – I hadn't expected to see you so soon." Blaine frowned. "So you don't want me here." "No. It's not that. I'm just a bit shocked, I guess. You made it quite clear that you never wanted to see me again.

Blaine bit his lip; very confused with the scenario he found himself in. "Kurt, I need to talk to you." "Yeah? Actually talk, or just yell?" Kurt's voice was filled with hurt and heartbreak.

"I suppose I deserve that. I've been terrible to you. Absolutely awful. I was stupid and mean and it kills me every time I think about it. But it kills me more to be apart from you. I wasn't angry at you, just at the situation." Both Kurt and Blaine looked like they were on the verge of more tears, but Blaine kept going.

"You are my everything, Kurt. Without you, my life was nothing but pain; a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from no matter how hard I pinched. The times we were together were the happiest of my life. You let me experience happiness, laughter and love like never before. And when- when you went into that coma, I was cut off from you all at once. I might as well have been the one on life support.

"Then you woke up. And, for a second, my life was whole again, my heart was healed and my smile came back. But to find out that you didn't remember me… It wasn't your fault, I know. I regret every single word that came out of my mouth, and I want nothing more than to take it all back. But I can't.

"There is no excuse what I did and how I treated you, and I certainly don't expect you to forgive me. I am sorry though, Kurt. And I love you. So much."

Kurt stared –his mouth hanging open- at Blaine. "Blaine, I, I don't know what to say." Blaine searched Kurt's face for happiness, or love, but only found confusion, and hurt. "Well say something. Please."

"I guess I –I just didn't know it would be this hard." Blaine was scared to ask what was so hard, but his curiosity overcame his fear, as the silence grew louder. "What? What's so hard Kurt?" Blaine voice was etched with desperation. Kurt looked his straight in the eyes. "Forgiving you. You hurt me Blaine, more that you know. I thought I could help you, and forgive you, to 'fix' you, but not just yet. I'm sure I'll be able to forgive you, eventually, but I need –I need time."

Blaine swallowed, attempting to moisten his dry mouth. "I understand." There was an awkward silence for a moment, which Kurt broke by clearing his throat. "So I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah, see you." Blaine replied, and ducked out of the room, leaving behind a very confused and overwhelmed Kurt.

A few weeks passed and neither Kurt nor Blaine having much time to see each other or sort things out. They passed each other in the corridors occasionally, neither boy making eye contact, for fear of being caught staring.

One night, at the college's annual talent show, Blaine and Kurt were forced to sit together, as Kurt had come late and the only spare seat was net to Blaine.

The first few performances were –to be perfectly honest- quite boring, and the audience was getting restless. "And up next, singing an original song, we have Blaine Anderson." Kurt was shocked. He knew he shouldn't have been, Blaine was known for his beautiful voice. But somehow he hadn't expected Blaine to sing, as he hadn't heard him sing since before his accident.

"This song is a song I've been working on in the last couple of weeks. It is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend, who is the most beautiful person in the world. This song is about realizing that you're not the only one in the world, and there are always people who can help you. It's called Not Alone."

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Every time I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me

And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize

Baby I'm not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need to make it through

The audience burst into applause, Blaine's voice, and the song he had written were amazing. Kurt clapped as well, a single tear falling down his cheek as he remembered. Remembered the first time he set eyes on Blaine, the first time he heard him sing. He remembered their first kiss, how perfect it was, how right it felt. He remembered the first time Blaine told him he loved him.

Blaine had caused him so much happiness, yet so much pain. Kurt looked at Blaine again, searching for a solution. He was surprised to see Blaine making his way towards him.

When the distance between the boys' faces was measurable by a ruler, Blaine stopped. "I love you, Kurt. I never stopped loving you, and I never will. If you don't feel the same way, I understand. But there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I want you to be happy. And I need to know if you would be happier with me… or without me."

When Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, he saw many things. Sincerity, honesty, hope, concern, but above all, love. And that's what did it. That's what made up Kurt's mind. Kurt didn't want to be alone anymore. He needed Blaine. "With you. I love you Blaine." Kurt's voice was barely a whisper, but it was all that was needed to cause the tears of happiness to roll down Blaine's cheeks, and his smile to light up the room.

At Kurt's words, the room burst into applause. Blaine and Kurt whipped their heads around at the noise, they had forgotten they weren't alone. Every face surrounding them was smiling and laughing in joy, but no one's happiness could come close to theirs.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and they hugged. Letting go, finally, of all the pain, the heartbreak and suffering that they had endured for he last few years. They were finally whole again. Everything was as it should be. And that wasn't going to change.

The End!

**Pheww! Wow I can't believe it's finished. I mean, there is probably going to be an epilogue and possibly a sequel. I already have an idea in mind for my epilogue (hint: its very exciting ). Anyway I hope you enjoyed going on this journey with me . I am so grateful to everyone who read and favourited.**

**A special thanks to my reviewers : CrissColferCrowe, Duncan-Gwen-Roxx, Nurse Kate, tammy lynnea, l1lyk0, ilikethewayyoumove16, kawaii01, mimichamp, miss jayne76, my guest reviewer and Rebecca Ripple Thank you so much, You have been the biggest part of the reason why I keep writing **

**And a ****very ****special thank you to my lovely new beta, Rebecca You are a great inspiration to me, a fantastic beta and you have become a great friend. Thank you so much! **

**So thanks again and I will be uploading a new glee fanfiction soon (I've already written about 4 chapters of it) so look out for that. Thanks! **

**Love Always,**

**Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss **

**P.S Please review, your kind words mean so much to me **


End file.
